onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 701
Chapter 701 is titled "Adventure in the Country of Love, Passion, and Toys". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 22 - "Extremely Interesting - What is This Island, A Weapon Factory?" Caribou enters a factory where the people there are making weapons. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates and Law dock on Dressrosa. After they arrive, Luffy messes around with Momonosuke. It is decided that the team taking Caesar to Green Bit will be Law, Usopp, and Robin. Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke will stay to guard the Thousand Sunny, while Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Kin'emon will destroy the factory and locate the missing samurai. Luffy's group hear about Dressrosa, learning it is filled with living toys, passionate women, and fairies. Later, they arrive at the port town of Acacia, fully disguised. They see a group of thugs cheating in a roulette game with a blind man, but Luffy calls them out, causing the blind man to create a large force which forces the swindlers into a giant hole. Long Summary The Thousand Sunny docks at Dressrosa, inbetween boulders. Luffy strikes his characteristic pose, loudly declaring their arrival. Franky is eager to locate and destroy the factory. Luffy tries to ride Momonosuke like earlier on Punk Hazard, but Momonosuke claims he doesn't know how to fly, and can't remember doing it. He says even if he could, he would never do such a dreadful thing while vaguely recalling a dark hand reaching out to him and someone asking him for his name. The pair proceed to fight over whether Momonosuke's a coward or not, in spite of his insistence that a samurai fears nothing. Luffy proclaims he doesn't care about samurai, and states that he is going to be Pirate King one day, while Momo bites his head and counters by saying he is going be a shogun of Wano one day. Brook sighs and reminds Luffy that he is fighting an eight year old. Kin'emon steps in and scolds his son, telling him to respect the man who saved his life. Kin'emon tells him that the samurai of Wano have high pride, but also tells Luffy to not be so caught up in arguing an eight year old, but the two continue to stick their tongues at each other. Kin'emon offers to provide disguises for the groups time on the island. He claims the men all wear shirts and suits, while the women are all naked, which pleases Sanji and infuriates Nami. Law gives Nami a Vivre Card that points towards Zo, in case something might to happen to them. Law shows the Straw Hats a map of Dressrosa that one of his crew drew. The team handing Caesar over to Doflamingo will pass through Dressrosa and head north, over a long bridge, to Green Bit; apparently, one cannot get there by ship. Law, Usopp, and Robin (with Caesar) are the team heading to Green Bit. Meanwhile, Nami, Momo, Brook and Chopper will look after the Sunny while the rest will head to destroy the factory. As Sanji, Kin'emon, Franky, Zoro and Luffy walk around the island, they witness the things for which Dressrosa is renowned: the beautiful fields of flowers, the scent of delicious food, the tireless, passionate dances of women and, to the entire group's stunned surprise, animate humanoid toys that live alongside the people. A doll-man has his arm torn off and stolen by a dog, while a tin soldier remarks that he recognizes the Straw Hats from the newspaper. The team then hears a scream as someone gets stabbed in the street Zoro asks if there is a slasher roaming the street, but a toy soldier explains that the women on the island are of such passion that they stab any man caught cheating on them, which stuns Luffy's team again. The group is in the port town of Acacia. Kin'emon disguises them all in black suits, shirts, and fake beards as Luffy declares that it is time to eat. At a restaurant, Sanji remarks that the city seems too calm for a nation whose king just resigned this morning. Luffy tries to ask someone nearby for info, but Sanji stops him telling him his face was on the newspaper just that morning. A toy monkey waiter brings the group's food, and as conversation strikes about the meal informs them that the island has a legend about fairies, and that they have been sighted there for centuries. The restaurant also has a casino, with tables across the room from the eating area. A bunch of crooks are taking money from a blind man, telling him lies about the roulette results. The punks state amongst themselves that with Buffalo being absent from the bar, they can cheat as much as they please. The other customers are displeased, commenting on the dishonor done to Doflamingo's name by their actions. The blind man bets all of his belongings, and the punks lie to him again, eager to rob him of all the money but Luffy steps in and reveals their lies to the gang's rage. The blind man thanks Luffy for telling him the truth, and he sheathes a sword from his cane. Suddenly, the criminals are pushed to the ground with by a crushing force, as the blind man tells them to go to hell. The floor of the restaurant caves into a dark abyss, swallowing the thieves whole. As the crowd watches, the blind man comments on the benefits of his condition, as there is much filth in this world that one does not wish to see. Quick References Chapter Notes * Law gives Nami a Vivre card that leads to Zou, in case something goes wrong. * Law, Usopp, and Robin are the team that will return Caesar by crossing Dressrosa and then following a long bridge to the north until they arrive on Green Bit. * Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke are the team that will guard the Thousand Sunny. * Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Kin'emon are the team that will destroy the Smile factory and save Kanjuro. * Dressrosa is inhabited by living toys as well as people. * A legend in Dressrosa says that fairies appeared a few hundred years ago. * It is said that women in Dressrosa are so passionate that they stab men who cheat on them. * Luffy's team encounters a mysterious blind man at the port town Acacia, who appears to have some sort of gravity-manipulation ability. *Pandaman is visible at the bottom of the page when Luffy's group first enters Acacia. Characters : first appearance Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 701 it:Capitolo 701